Traumas, Trusts and Tsunderes
by Rurichiyo-chan
Summary: Luka can never ever trust boys ever again after finding out her boyfriend, Kaito, had cheated on her. She's been receiving traumas about that and she may never be happy again. But what will happen when a certain Gakupo comes into her life?


**Yo! For those who are reading this and know the author and my other stories, I'm not giving up on those two other stories! I'm just lacking ideas and I'm having a 1 week headache for either sleeping late at night or getting sick for chewing my pens or eating paper (Yes, I'm weird). I hope you enjoy this story! This is not a Rin x Len and those two aren't even main characters here! I'm not even sure if I should make them characters here! Well, this is mostly a Luka x Gakupo fiction but there would be a pint of Luka x Kaito but don't worry, they broke up. I mean, well just read…..**

Disclaimer: Hi! I'm not the owner of vocaloid *sobs quietly*

~~~~~  
Traumas, Trusts and Tsunderes

Luka's POV

Oh yes! We only had a half day at work because of the boss' kid or something. I'm so happy! I could spend the extra time with my boyfriend, Kaito. He's my best friend as well and he's the greatest boyfriend ever! Sigh, if only I had more time to spend with him. But I have a lot of time now!

I grabbed my phone and dialled his number to tell him I was coming over. "Hey sweetie!" I greeted him. "Hey there, baby" he greeted me back sweetly. "Tee hee! Hey guess what, we had a half day at work!" I told him. "Cool" He replied. "Um, I really want to kill the extra time with you so I'm going to come over, okay?" I told him excitedly and I expected him to reply "Awesome! We're going to have lots of fun!"but instead he replied sheepishly "Eh, sorry but I can't really…" I waited for him to continue. "You see, the room is a bit, messy" he said. "It's okay, it's ALWAYS messy" I chuckled. "Yes but, I uh- well, I have some work" he seemed nervous. "That's alright, I'll help you" "No! It's you know- guy stuff?" I was pretty disappointed and I replied "Okay" to him and headed home.

Kaito's POV

Oh great, stupid boss of Luka! Why did he have to give a half day? I mean, thanks to him, I had to lie to her. I'm terrible at lying on unexpected times!  
"Kaito~~~, who was that, darling?" a beautiful voice said in a singing tone. "Luka, she had a half day but she won't be interrupting us" I told the girl. She had beautifully long teal hair which she would usually tie up in two pigtails. She had an amazing curvy figure. She was also pretty rich and popular. She was Miku Hatsune, my other girlfriend.

Her beautiful face showed a scowl and she let out a "tsk". "Geez, why do you even bother? Just break up with her already! I mean, yeah she's pretty, but that's it!" she whined. "Huh? But Miku, it's not that easy" I told her. She smiled playfully at me and placed herself on top of me. She held the back of my head with her left hand and she twirled her index finger around my chest.

"Baby, you have to do that. I mean, you don't really benefit much when you date her. The only word you could describe her is pretty. Unlike me, I'm beautiful, rich, talented, popular and amazing in every way possible." She bragged a bit. "But Miku, Luka and I knew each other for.." she cut me off by placing her finger on my mouth. "Shush now" she smirked and placed her head on my chest. "You're going to do it for me, right?" I didn't reply. I only looked away and patted her head a bit.

Luka's POV

I'm so bored right now! It was just as boring as I was at work. Except it was much more lonely.  
I then heard my phone ringing. I answered it and my friend Lily was the caller. "Hey Luka, are you busy?" she said. "Not really, why?" I asked her. "Good, hey, can you watch my children for me? " she asked me. "Why can't you watch them yourself?" I asked her. "I could but there's a super cool movie and I would love to see it" she said. I sighed in defeat, yeah, that's Lily for you.

"Great! I love you!" she chirped and hung up. Well, atleast I have something to do.

Time skip~~~~~

I arrived at Lily's place and rang their doorbell. Lily opened the door and she let me in. As I took my first step inside, I was greeted by the two trouble twins. "Woah! Rin! Len! Calm down!"**(By the way, Rin and Len are still little kids here, maybe 6 or so)** I chuckled as they kept on running around me."Luka-nee! We missed you!" the two said in unison and stopped in front of me. It was really funny! Len stumbled a bit but he managed to keep balance of himself but Rin stumbled and fell on Len and they both fell to the ground.

"Oh you two" I told them as I helped them both up. The two only laughed at their own actions and waved goodbye to their sweet but revealing and irresponsible mother. "We're going to have a lot of fun today!" Rin said. "Yeah, we're going to play games and watch anime and- and!" Len added. "Find a good road roller!" Rin continued. "A road roller? Aren't you too young to drive?" I asked them playfully. Rin nodded her head. Her chin almost reached her chest and her head always looked up to face the ceiling when she nods. And so does Len. "Yeah, but mommy and daddy said they will buy Rinny-chan and Len-kyun roda roras when they reach A-twin! And We are already twins so A might be near us!" Len smiled.

I chuckled again and nodded. "Alright~~~" I told them in a singing voice. We had a lot of fun this afternoon, of course, with those two, everything is fun.

It was almost late. Lily texted me that she'd be extending because she was going to watch 2 movies, grocery shopping, clothes and shoe shopping (I don't know why she needs to clothe shop since she merely wears any clothes) and going to hang out with her other friends. I was a bit envious but I think I had all the fun I needed.

Rin, Len and I were watching K-on and when the show ended, Len fell asleep. I carried the tiny twins to their room and I have to tell you, Rin is stubborn when it comes to sleeping. I even had to wake Len up and the two gave me troubles of my own. Finally, Lily arrived. "Thanks for the help, Luka." She smiled but before I left she ran after me.

"Luka! I almost forgot! Here, you left this the last time you visited us" she said handing me a necklace. "My necklace!" I squealed. It was the necklace Kaito gave me on my 7th birthday. It was my treasure! I panicked a lot when I lost it and I always forget to ask Kaito or anyone about it so at the end I just calm myself down telling myself Kaito has it and hiding it from me as a joke.

"Thank you so much Lily!" I squealed as I hugged her to death. It was the symbol of the love between Kaito and me. It seemed pretty childish and simple. It had colourful marbles each having a symbol on them. One had a blue ice cream, a symbol for Kaito because it's his favourite food, a tuna for me because it was mine. In the middle had a heart for our love. There were also writings on most of the marbles. Mostly cheesy love quotes like "I love you three times a day" or something like that. I know we were both young but we loved each other a lot. We started off as friends and we got a bit too close and we began dating that time.

"Why don't you show that to Kaito? I'm sure he'd feel atleast a little happy and relaxed to see that. I mean, you did say that he says that he's always busy with work and you guys don't have much time to hang out with each other" she smiled. I nodded childishly and left. I'm so excited to see Kaito.

I knew it was late but Kaito doesn't seem to be the type to get to bed early so I rode a taxi to his apartment. I was filled with joy and I decided to surprise him a bit by not knocking on the door. Plan: Open the door, find Kaito, squeal, show him necklace, explain about it, kiss him passionately.

I opened the door and realized that Kaito wasn't on his desk. And what was more awkward was that there were no papers whatsoever on the desk considering the fact he was busy. Maybe he was finished and went off to bed because of sleepiness? I decided to go to his bedroom. I decided to peek on the bedroom's door.

I was right! Well, he wasn't sleeping but he was on his bed. Shirtless. Maybe he was just preparing to sleep? I made a move to the doorknob but before I could twist it, I heard a voice, a FEMALE voice.

"Hey there baby" the voice said. Baby? "So, how hard should we do it?" I heard Kaito's voice ask. "Oh you, I love you so much!" the voice said. I peeked again and saw a tealette on top of Kaito. She was snugging with him and she moved her cheek up and down his face. "I love you too, Miku-darling" Kaito said. Darling? "Tee hee, so much that you'd leave that pink-haired chick?" the girl said. Pink-haired chick? Me? Kaito only looked away for a bit but then he touched the girl's cheek and ran a hand through her hair. "Miku, baby, I love you a lot but should I really cheat on her?" Kaito said. Cheat? "You don't need to cheat, just break up with her already! She's utterly a useless and messed up chick who is completely an idiot! I mean, work? Yeah, right." She put a hand on the back of his head and kissed him on his lips.

I felt my heart break. Kissed him. I gasped and moved away from the door. I was shocked and heartbroken. Kaito cheated on me? After all what we've been through?

"Kaito, Kaito, Kaito…. Kaito!" I repeated his name over and over and the words got louder and louder until I screamed. I heard the moaning they were making stop. I was still in my thoughts when the door opened.

"Luka?" I heard Kaito say. That Miku chick rolled her eyes at me. "Luka, I" Kaito bend down and tried to touch me but I smacked his hand away. "Oh just stop, you never really thought he loved you anyways? I mean, look at you! You're a mess! No one would ever love you!" That Miku chick said.

Maybe, she was right. Kaito was the one and only person unrelated to me who loved me. And he even cheated so it would be impossible for someone to like me.

I walked *ran* away from the two with tears covering my ugly eyes. From now on, boys can never be trusted.

_Trust, Traumas and Tsunderes~~~_

"_Luka-chan! Luka-chan!" a blue-haired boy chanted  
"What is it Kai-kun?" the pink-haired girl smiled  
"Nothing, want to play?" the boy chirped  
"Okee dokee!" the girl cheered  
The two nodded cheerfully and raced to the sandbox._

Luka reached the box first and started shaping the sand  
Although, the blue headed boy tripped when he reached and fell on the sand-shape

"_I'm so sorry Luka-chan!" The boy said face still covered with sand  
"It's okay! Are you alrighty?" the girl said removing the sand from his face_

"_Yup! Luka-chan is so sweet!" the boy said  
"Thank you! Kai-kun is kind to Luka-chan!" Luka smiled as she removed more sand from Kaito's face  
When she finished, the boy stared at her face for a long moment._

"Um, Kai-kun? What's wrong?" Luka finally asked  
"Oh sowy! It's just that, Luka-chan is really pretty!" The boy snapped out of his long gaze  
The girl blushed furiously and held onto the boy's face "Thank you Kai-kun" she smiled still pinkish.  
The boy chuckled and held Luka's hand.  
"I wish I could be with Luka-chan forever" the boy smiled.  
"Me too" the girl said._****_

-  
What do you think about the story? I hope you enjoyed! By the way, I'm sorry for the grammars, spelling and typos. I hope you were not bored. Gakupo will be coming soon! Don't miss him! By the way, please review and suggest! ___** :) :D : :p **____** :) :|**___


End file.
